This invention relates to a virgin sealed inner closure cap for a small container such as cosmetic tube, bottle or the like.
In a small bottle especially for containing cosmetic liquid material therein, an inner closure cap having a small hole therethrough is tightly fitted to an open mouth in the neck of the bottle to limit the discharge amount of the cosmetic liquid material into a small one. Such inner closure cap is fitted after the liquid material is filled into the bottle through the open mouth thereof. Then, the inner closure cap is covered by an outer closure cap which is fitted to or engaged with an external thread at the neck of the bottle.
Recently, in order to visually prove that the cosmetic liquid material in the bottle has not been used at all after filling thereof until delivered to a user, it has been proposed to provide a virgin seal structure in the inner closure cap of the bottle. One of the proposed virgin seal structures is to form a tear-off cover portion which is integrally molded with the inner closure cap. The tear-off cover portion is normally defined from the reminder of the inner closure cap by a circular thin wall portion or by a circular perforation line and is designed to be torn off along the thin wall portion or the perforation line by pulling a projecting tongue integrally formed on the tear-off cover portion. However, it has been very difficult to form the circular thin wall portion or the circular perforation line in such a manner that the tear-off cover portion can be removed very easily. Especially, such is the case when the inner closure cap is a small one such as a cosmetic bottle or tube.
Another proposal of the virgin seal structure is to form a hollow closed protrusion integral with the inner closure cap, which protrusion is adapted to be cut out by a knife or scissors. However, such a structure is not desirable because the protrusion cannot be cut out so easily without using the knife or scissors. Also, the shape of the inner closure cap is somewhat limited due to the hollow closed protrusion thereon.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a virgin sealed inner closure cap for a small container which can form a pour-out hole very easily without using a special tool.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a virgin sealed inner closure cap especially suited for fitting to a small open mouth in the neck of a bottle such as a cosmetic bottle.